Not a Day Goes By
by DannyFan66
Summary: I really like this song and heard it today so...you all know what that means... I suppose it's another 'Dummy Twins' continuation story... Let me know what you think... - D One Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character of The Nanny...but I'll never give up...

A/N: I think this song is so great...longing to forget...yet still unable to do so... I guess technically this in yet another 'Dummy Twins' continuation scene. Let me know what you think – D

**Not ****a Day Goes By**

Niles sat in the airport, hating that his flight out of the country ending this chapter in his miserable life was postponed because the storm blew in. "I can't even leave the country to get away from her." Niles moved into the airport piano bar and ordered a scotch. "Mind if I play the piano?" He asked the bartender.

"Nah...maybe it'll help me stay awake." The bartender handed Niles his drink.

Niles sat down and just let his hands run over the keys. He wasn't really playing anything special, just playing. He let his thoughts cruise through his mind haplessly. _"I shouldn't have yelled at her. I know it's just how things are, but why won't she allow herself to be happy? __I shouldn't have snuck out that way either. I promised Fran I'd wait to say good bye to the children." _

"Do you need another scotch?" The bartender called before he saw that Niles hadn't touched the first.

"No, thanks..." Niles took a sip from the still full glass and let his thoughts wander again._"I just couldn't be in that house another second. Everything there reminds me of her. Her scent lingers in the very air. Every corner, every room, every piece of furniture holds some memory of her. Even the front door reminds me of the day she swept into my life and took hold of my heart with both hands."_

Niles found his fingers playing an old Sondheim song he favored. His deep and resonant baritone rang out through the airport in the early morning hours.

"Not a day goes by  
Not a single day  
But you're somewhere a part of my life  
And it looks like you'll stay  
As the days go by  
I keep thinking when does it end  
Where's the day I'll have started forgetting  
But I just go on thinking and sweating  
And cursing and crying  
And turning and reaching  
And waking and dying  
And no, not a day goes by  
Not a blessed day  
But you're still somehow part of my life  
And you won't go away  
So there's hell to pay  
And until I die  
I'll die day after day after day  
After day  
After day after day after day  
Til the days go by  
Til the days go by  
Til the days go by"

Niles finished singing and his fingers continued to dance over the keys. The bartender, who waited patiently while Niles sang, cleared his throat. "Eh hem."

Niles looked up at him and the man nodded just behind Niles. He turned and there she stood, dressed as she was earlier in the evening, soaking wet and dripping. "Miss Babcock? What happened to you?" Niles asked with just a touch of his lingering anger.

"I couldn't get a cab from the mansion." CC stated simply.

Going to her, Niles grabbed his overcoat and draped it over her shoulders. "So you walked?"

"Part of the way." Niles pulled her to a chair and sat her down.

"You're freezing...you're going to get pneumonia if we don't get you out of those wet clothes." Niles rubbed her hands between his own.

CC sighed heavily. "Can we go to your place...I don't want to be naked in the airport."

"My place...I don't have a place." Niles offered flatly.

"Your place is with me. You know it...Max and Fran know it...even I know it...I just couldn't admit it. But when I walked into my cold, dark, empty apartment you were everywhere. I could smell your scent in the air. I saw you sitting on the sofa. I saw you making me breakfast in the kitchen, opening a bottle of wine at the bar next to the windows. I even saw you in the bedroom. That's right, Niles. I walked into my bedroom and there you were. Leaning against the headboard in those royal blue pajamas I absolutely adore you in. I've never felt so alone in all my life; not when Mother left, not when Daddy would leave on business trips. Not when Nanny Bobo finally left us. Not even when Sara died. Your place is with me, Niles. And my place is with you."

"I'm taking you home." Niles lifted her and carried her out of the airport and grabbed the first cab that pulled up. "407 East 86th street." Niles told the driver.

"No, Niles...not there...please...let's go home." CC leaned against his shoulder.

Niles frowned at her a bit. "Alright, Love." He whispered softly and gave the new address to the driver.

* * *

Niles paid the driver and again carried CC into the mansion and up the back stairs toward the guest room. "I said home, Niles...my home is with you."

Niles stopped in his tracks. He stood in the middle of the hall. He was just beyond the door to his room and not yet to the door of the guest room. "CC...are you certain?"

"Put me down, Niles." CC asked softly. He did as she asked and she took his face in her hands. "I love you, Niles. I'm not afraid to say it anymore. No more days going by...without you by my side." Niles stood in shock as CC's lips met his in a warm, soft, wet kiss that told him all he'd ever need to know.

Niles scooped her up again and carried her back to his room. "I love you, CC...Til the days go by..."


End file.
